


Chapter 3: Remember the Titans

by m0678morgan



Series: Reinventing the Avatars [3]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: An original story set against the backdrop of the Titans' war against the Elders





	Chapter 3: Remember the Titans

Phoebe and Paige discovered that the Titans had returned and were going after Whitelighters. They lured Meta to the attic of the manor and hit her with potions. Unaffected, she turned Paige to stone. Before Meta could take Paige, Phoebe used karate and went into attack mode. 

Between Phoebe's premonition power enhancing her intuition and her levitation enhancing her fighting skill, she was proving to be a fair match for Meta. It was at this moment her powers grew. She had Meta by the wrist and was going to flip her, when instead she electrocuted her. They both stopped fighting, stood back and looked at each-other, not knowing what to make of this shocking development. (Pun intended) Meta returned to Cronus, leaving Paige behind.

The Titans were able to get 2 Whitelighters and steal their powers. They were trying to get 3, 1 for each of them. The Elders knew something was awry, and were able to take measures to prevent their getting a third. With 2, they were able to get to the Elders' domain and begin attacking them. Most of the Elders were able to get away to Magic School. They used special warding to keep the Titans out of the School. They sent out a call to all Whitelighters to come to the School right away.

Leo and the other Whitelighters were greeted by the council of Elders. Gideon took the lead in speaking. He explained the situation that had developed. Then he said, “We do have the ability to give half a dozen of you the ability to orb undetected by the Titans, and be immune to their powers if they do find you. As you are well aware, there are limits even to our powers. We are at our limit. We need 6 of you to return to Earth and do your best down there. And the rest to stay here and help us work on a better plan.”

Leo was 1 of the ones who returned to Earth. Among themselves, the 6 Whitelighters on Earth decided to try to be organized about this. Leo was selected as their leader, he had to coordinate their efforts. As the months went by, he had less and less time for his family. He was trying to save the world.

During this time, Paige was still stone. Piper and Phoebe set up warding and a crystal cage in the basement, doing everything they could to ensure the Titans wouldn't be able to get hold of her. They were also trying to figure out a way to free her from the stone.

Piper was feeling very frustrated. She knew being the wife of a Whitelighter would come with certain sacrifices, and certain risks. But this wasn't what she had signed on for. She hadn't seen her husband for over a week. He did try to communicate with her telepathically, but the words didn't come through, just a sense that he was trying. Even before that, he hadn't taken the time to be intimate with her for over a month.

While all of that was going on, the same group of demons that got into Wyatt's head in the original timeline did it again. Piper walked in on it. One of the demons had just finished using the device that reversed his sense of good and bad. She blew up the demon, and believed she had thwarted another attempt to kidnap her son. All she had done was interrupt his being turned evil, causing unpredictable results.

Then Nahuel, a young male Elf, came to the house to deliver the news that the Whitelighters had an idea that should be able to free Paige. He was very attractive. Although a mere Elf child of 16, he had a fully developed body, slender yet muscular. He had very long blond hair, blue eyes and a cute and girly face. He was like a high school senior on the wrestling team or something. She couldn't keep the thought, I'd wrestle him any day! from crossing her mind.

She caught herself undressing him with her eyes. She thought, _It really has been a long time. I'm actually lusting over an underage Elf? Gods, do I need Leo!_ But then she realized it wasn't just her, she noticed her sister was longing for him as well. The desire in Phoebe's eyes was quite clear, and she kept looking right at his crotch. Piper had checked that out, too. His pants were just tight enough that you could clearly see the outline of a nice cock. Piper was aching for some cock. 

Piper indulged in a fantasy about Nahuel. She pinned him down and rode his dick all night long. Of course, that was fantasy. She forced her way back to reality. Both sisters forced themselves to stop eye-raping the kid long enough to listen to what he was saying.

The plan to free Paige wasn't exactly elaborate, but there were many elements. It involved not only a special potion but also Fairy dust, a Leprechaun's luck nugget, and a Dwarf hitting her with his pick. Piper was about to request that Leo himself come to the manor, but she didn't need to. Nahuel volunteered that bit of good news, that Leo was coming. 

That night, Phoebe pulled a vibrator out of a drawer. She lie on her bed, naked. Thinking about Nahuel, she squeezed and played with her nipples while she fucked herself hard with the vibrator. She orgasmed half a dozen times, calling his name each time. She had very vivid fantasies about a variety of positions. He pulled her hair and plowed her dog-style. She sat on top of him and rode him. And many other positions. She hadn't wanted anybody this much since Cole.

Piper didn't concern herself with the Elf. She was too excited by the news Leo was coming. She quickly decided just what to do.

Piper usually wore jeans or a pantsuit, rarely did she wear dresses. This didn't stop Leo from having a favorite of hers, a spaghetti-strapped golden number that showed off her bosom. She changed a few times in her full-length mirror, deciding what to wear under it. She knew her husband well, he would find a strapless frilly black bra peeking out from under the dress more alluring than her bare breasts. The black contrasted against the gold beautifully. She chose matching panties and shoes, and did her hair and makeup just the way Leo liked it.

He had anticipated slipping away with her shortly after arriving at the manor. So he had a Whitelighter named Emma prepared to take the reins to set Paige free. As soon as the couple saw each-other, they squeezed each-other tightly and kissed deeply. Still in the embrace, Piper said, “There's something you really need to see upstairs, as soon as you can.”

Leo pinched her ass and said, “The sooner the better. Emma can handle this. I can handle whatever you have for me. I made sure we have all night.” He kissed her neck as he squeezed and played with her ass. She could feel his dick get hard. 

Piper was starting to moan in pleasure. She said, “Upstairs. There are people in the house. We can't just tear our clothes off here in the living room.” She held his hand and led him to the stairs. Regaining her composure, she said, “There is something in the bedroom you've been neglecting, I really need you to take care of it now.”

As they headed for the bedroom, Emma led the others to the basement. Nahuel was a bit confused. He said to Phoebe, “What could possibly be so important they won't come with us to free your sister?”

Phoebe giggled a bit. He couldn't be that naive, could he? She said, “Can't you tell? Didn't you see the way they were kissing? It's been months since they ...” Then she thought to herself, _By the gods. He really doesn't know. He really is a child. A child! I've been touching myself thinking about a child!_ She rushed to find a G-rated way to say it. “... You know, had alone time.” She chuckled nervously, feeling guilty for masturbating to thoughts about him. 

A wave of realization came over Nahuel's face. He said, “Ah, they want to have the sex. People will pass up on anything for a chance to have sex. I've never tried it, so I don't know what makes it such a big deal.”

“Maybe I could show you some time!” Phoebe started beating herself up right away for saying that. _What am I, a pedophile? This guy's a 16-year-old virgin!_

Then she noticed his looking at her the way she had been looking at him. He said, “I hope you're a patient teacher. We might have to do it several times before I get it right.”

Now she felt a little better about herself. _He's not such an innocent child, after all. He's a **naughty** boy! _

“I have been very naughty, Mistress.” Leo was talking to Piper.

Piper wasn't sure if he was saying what she thought he was saying. What she hoped he was saying. They had been sitting on the bed, making out. When he interrupted it with that, she just said, “whaaat?”

“I'm a naughty boy. I think I need to be taught a lesson. Is the case still in the same place?”

Piper was ecstatic. She did a poor job of imitating an angry, strict mother. “Yes, and yes. Get it. Now.”

Leo pulled a large suitcase out of the closet, set it right by the bed, and opened it. It was thick enough that one could sit on the bed and comfortably reach into it and pull items out. It was full of various sex toys, mostly a variety of spanking implements.

Piper hiked her dress up to expose bare thighs. “OK, young man. Drop 'em and bend over.”

Leo dropped his pants and underwear down to his ankles, and bent over his wife's knee. 

She put her leg across the backs of his legs, pinning them in place. She proceeded to smack his ass cheeks. Not hard at all at first. It was a light hand-spanking. As she spanked him, she scolded, “That's what you get for being a spoiled little brat.”

He groaned and started to squirm a little. Then he moved his arm as though to try to shield his butt.

Piper grabbed his wrist with her free hand and simply held it in the small of his back. Starting to spank harder, she said, “Don't you fight me, young man. You earned this.” She continued to spank harder and harder, alternating cheeks.

Leo was moaning in pleasure. Squirming on his wife's knee, his hard dick rubbing against her bare thigh. His ass was turning a lovely shade of pink. He said, “I'm sorry, Mistress. Please stop.”

She did stop. She rubbed and squeezed his bottom, then let go of his wrist. Now sounding more like a strict mother, she said, “We're just getting started. Hand me a paddle.”

Leo reached into the case and pulled out a short paddle. It was like a hairbrush without the bristles. He handed it to Piper, who proceeded to whack him hard with it. He jumped and tried to block his backside. She restrained his wrist again and whacked his other cheek even harder. He squirmed and grunted, loving this. Doing an almost adequate job of hiding his bliss, he said, “Please, no more! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

They had role-played like this many times through the years, and had a code worked out. “Sorry” really meant “harder.” Piper did spank him harder. Dressed like that, she looked like a girly-girl, but still had some strong arms on her. She kept spanking him harder and harder. Leo's ass was turning red from a good, long, hard paddling. And they were still just warming up.


End file.
